Draco in The Burrow
by georgia-elizabeth
Summary: Ginny Weasley walks downstairs to find Draco Malfoy in The Burrow's little kitchen. What is he doing here? Will they reconcile their differences? Will they become something... more? (FIRST STORY, PLEASE REVIEW!)
1. Chapter 1 - Draco Arrives

"Mum, where's Pigwidgeon? I want to send Harry an owl to say happy birthday." Ginny called up the stairs in her home, The Burrow.  
Mrs Weasley appeared over the stair railings, "he's up in Ron's room, dear, and be sure to say it's from all the family too. It's awful how he is off fighting leftover Death Eater's on his birthday."  
"Thankyou, I'll be sure to." Ginny replied.

On the way to Ron's room, Ginny grabbed a quill and some parchment whilst making a mental note to hide how much she was missing Harry in her letter. It had been 2 months since Harry Potter had been tipped-off that a couple of You-Know-Who's supporters were hiding out in the mountains. Of course, there weren't many of them left nowadays but as so many good-hearted wizards were brainwashed and imperiused last time, the Ministry aurors weren't taking any chances.

Dear Harry

Happy birthday! I hope you, Ron and Hermione are well.  
Kingsley said to send his apologies for taking Ron and Hermione off their usual posts to pursue the Death Eaters, but he said it was you three who'd do the best job.  
I suppose it's like old times, anyway. The trio.  
I miss you. Stay safe.

Your Ginny

Ginny hoped her tears wouldn't make the ink run. It was only 2 months, she thought, but 2 months away on some sunny holiday was a bit different than 2 months pursuing followers of the biggest dark wizard of all time. No matter how dead Voldemort may be, he had some pretty faithful 'friends'.

"Ginny, dear? Could you come down here please?" Mrs Weasley snapped Ginny out of her reverie. Quickly, Ginny tied the letter to the ever-excited Pig's leg and opened the window to let him out. Ginny now ran to her mother, knowing it was unwise to keep Molly Weasley waiting.

"Hey mum, wha-" Ginny was startled into stopping mid-sentence by Draco Malfoy's presence in The Burrow's little kitchen. "Oh." She finished, anti-climatically.  
"Ginny, Draco is going to be staying with us for the rest of the summer due to something that happened at Malfoy Manor" Mr Weasley had appeared from around the corner, and continued talking quietly. "I know you two haven't necessarily been on the best of terms during your school years but I hope you can put this aside. After all, Draco will be your only company whilst me and your mother are at Kingsley's birthday get-together next week." Resuming a normal volume, Ginny's father asked her to show Draco to The Den - where he would be staying.

Ginny went upstairs with Draco following closely behind her. "You'll be staying in here." Ginny led him into the room at the very top of The Burrow. She went on, "my room is the only one on the level below this, so if you need anything or you get a bit lost just come and find me." Ginny didn't know what had come over her, why was she being so nice to someone who'd constantly called her family blood traitors? "Thankyou." Draco said politely. It was the first thing he had said since getting here, and Ginny noticed his voice was croaky - as if lost from shouting or crying. Draco now sat down and began unpacking his small backpack into the set of drawers placed in the corner of the room. Ginny took this opportunity to really look at Draco, he looked... For lack of a better term, completely awful. His cheekbones and jawline were more prominent than ever, he had large dark circles under his eyes and his frame was bony. He looked as if he hadn't eaten in days, nor slept. Ginny couldn't help but notice how handsome he still was.  
She couldn't keep back her curiosity for much longer, so left before she could disrupt him with too many questions. "Tell me if you need anything, Draco." He looked up at her and made a half-hearted attempt to smile.  
Ginny left swiftly, and thought she felt Draco's eyes boring into her back as she walked out.

"Bye, you two! Don't forget to send us an owl if you need anything! I've made all of your meals for the 2 days we'll be away. You're both of age now so please do use magic to heat them up, as I've never used our muggle oven and am not certain how it works!" Mrs Weasley was fussing over Ginny and Draco. This was at least the fifth time she'd tried to say goodbye. Eventually Mr Weasley ushered her out of the door and that was that, they were gone.

Ginny glanced at Draco awkwardly, and was pleased to notice how much he had 'fattened up'. He was as handsome and slender as ever but didn't look as emaciated as he did when he had first arrived. That's what mum's cooking does to you, she thought.  
Draco still had dark circles around his eyes, now accompanied by bloodshot whites. To Ginny's horror, Draco had teared up in the time she had been assessing his appearance. She ran over and grabbed his hand, leading him to sit next to her on the sofa. Ginny had warmed up to Draco this past week, probably due to the fact he hadn't said a lot and gave her shy smiles all the time. She was a sucker for those cute awkward smiles.

"G-g-ginny, I'm sorry, I c-can't stop th-th-thinking about them." Draco sniffed. "Who Draco, who can't you stop thinking about?" Was the reason Draco Malfoy had arrived in The Burrow's kitchen last week about to be revealed? Ginny thought.  
"My parents, my parents are dead! I couldn't stop her from killing them and then she hexed me so I couldn't move for days! I was s-s-so hungry G-Ginny, and I had to see my mum and d-dads bodies rot, and the s-smell..." Draco tailed off, his hysterical cries trickling off into hot tears. Ginny grabbed him and held him close, rocking him whilst he cried it all out.  
Ginny could not believe his parents had died, no matter how much of an arse Lucius Malfoy had been to her father, she could not imagine anything worse than a parent dying. Let alone two.  
"I'm sorry, Ginny-" Draco started, but Ginny interrupted him. "It's okay, I don't know what I'd do without my parents."  
"No, no. You don't understand." Draco said, somewhat awkwardly. "I'm sorry I called you a blood traitor, and for generally being such a little slytherin to you and your friends. You've seen me, I was never mean enough to be a Death Eater. I didn't want people to die..." Ginny held up a finger to his lips, shh-ing him. "I understand how hard it was to resist Voldemort, we all do now. It's okay, I understand, I really do." She said.

Ginny and Draco fell asleep on the sofa together, all arms and legs, tangled together to soothe Draco's longing for comfort.  
There wasn't a scrap of thought for Harry in her mind.


	2. Chapter 2 - The First Move

Ginny couldn't stop thinking about Harry, or more her guilt for what she'd done behind his back. She knew it wasn't completely wrong, but she tended to feel guilty pretty easily. Draco had needed comforting, and no one was there except her. It wasn't her fault they had fallen asleep together, cuddling. Ginny put her head in her hands and sighed. "Draco Malfoy. How... Ridiculous. Who knew I could learn to like someone who was part of the army out to kill my boyfriend." she muttered to herself, and was about to continue her thoughts when a handsome, gentle voice interrupted her.

"Ginny, are you alright?" Draco asked.

Ginny took her head out of her hands and smiled at Draco tiredly. "Yeah, I'm fine. Just doing some thinking. I miss Harry." She said, somewhat furtively. It was unlike her to be so open about her feelings - her 6 older brothers had toughened her up a little. But seeing Draco so sad yesterday had made her realise that it was okay to talk to people about some things.

Draco enveloped her into a quick hug and then, realising something, let her go. "You're still with Harry?" he asked. "Yes, I am. How come?" Ginny replied. "Just because… The way you acted last night. Don't worry, it's nothing. I'm going to go up to my room now." And with that, he was gone.

Ginny didn't know what had happened, this had all happened so quickly. Draco and her had become friends, close ones at that. She'd comforted him in what she hoped was a strict friendly way, and now he'd stormed off at the thought of her being with Harry. Ginny thought something was to blame here, but then thought it was ridiculous. "Could Draco be jealous?" She mused aloud, quietly. Ginny pushed the thought to the back of her mind and set about making some dinner, for her parents should be back tonight.

She had just dished up 2 servings of Mrs Weasley's cooking – lasagne – when she heard a tap on The Burrow's kitchen window. Turning towards the noise, she saw 2 owls – Pigwidgeon and one she didn't recognise. Ginny let the owls in, taking the letters off of each of their legs as she did so.

The letter attached to Pig's leg was, of course, from Harry. It was a late reply so Ginny hadn't been expecting anything back at all – security problems and such.

Dear Ginny

I miss you. Thankyou to everyone for the happy birthday wishes. Ron and Hermione are fine, they've been quibbling so yes, I suppose you're right; it is like old times. There's no luck on the D.E part, we think we may have been tipped off incorrectly but we can't risk leaving just yet, incase our suspicions are wrong. I'll see you as soon as I can.

Love, Harry

The simple 'Love, Harry' set Ginny off. She'd been here with Draco living a quiet life whilst Harry had been risking his. She realised she hadn't thought of Harry much except yesterday and today, and felt incredibly guilty. "I suppose I'm just not one for long-distance." She muttered conclusively.

The second letter was from her parents.

Ginevra and Draco

You'll never guess who is at Kingsley's party, Bill and Charlie! We never see them so we have decided to stay another week. I know you two will be fine and the protective charms around The Burrow mean I don't have to worry much for your safety.

Hoping you are well, your mum and dad.

Great, Ginny thought. Another week with Draco… As much as she didn't too much mind this, she was worried her original feelings that encouraged her to comfort him in the first place would develop into something more.

"Ginny? Who are the letters from?" Draco had appeared in the kitchen. "Smells good." He added, looking at the lasagne. "One's from my parents and one is from…" She debated whether to lie to him or not (following his outburst this morning) but decided against it. "Harry." She finished stiffly.

Draco looked like he was about to retort, but stopped himself. "What did your parents want?" he was blatantly ignoring the other letter altogether. Ginny was relieved, and happily answered him, "they're not coming back for another week because my 2 oldest brothers are visiting them at Kingsley's." Draco looked, to Ginny's surprise, actually happy. It was the first proper grin she'd seen from him all week. "Hey, why's that a good thing?" She asked curiously. "It means I get to be alone with you all week." Was his reply. And with that, they were kissing.

All thought of kissing an ex-Death Eater and cheating on Harry was lost the second Draco ran his hand through Ginny's hair.


End file.
